Make me to rest in the warmest places
by Kalisca
Summary: 22th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Loop. 'Sebastian had been able to keep his desires at bay for years, praying (and jerking off in shame) and learning to keep his emotions around them under control. But tonight, they were playing Strip Wicked Grace.' Sebastian/Fenris/Anders


**This is the 22th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_loop_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**The title is taken from Transfigurations 12 of the Canticle of Transfigurations, a Chant of Light present in the games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Make me to rest in the warmest places **

It all began as a game. Usually Sebastian wasn't participating in such things, but the way both of them kept looking at him encouraged him to accept. And both meant Fenris and Anders, his sins. In his life before the Chantry, he had slept with both men and women without distinction, but ever since he had become a Man of the Chantry, only two persons had been able to pass through his mental shield. They both were totally different, and yet so similar in ways they probably didn't realize.

Sebastian had been able to keep his desires at bay for years, praying (and jerking off in shame) and learning to keep his emotions around them under control.

But tonight, they were playing Strip Wicked Grace, and he said yes because Anders and Fenris said so too. Of course Isabella had immediately agreed as well, claiming she wouldn't miss the opportunity to watch him naked for the first time. His only reply had been to smirk, because really, did they think he only had been fucking around before he'd became a Chantry Brother? No, he also had become a professional gambler, and had been really good at it, luck staying at his side for some reason (except for the whole family murder part).

Hawke had said he didn't have enough layers of clothes and made his exit with Merrill after explaining to her what "strip" meant in a card game. "That is something I only want to do in your presence, Hawke." Andraste bless this naive child.

Varric had called a round of ale for the five of them in his room, and they started the first round. Isabella and Varric rapidly realized he'd probably always win, despite their own talent at cheating. Isabella was left only in her panties, but didn't seem to mind and that was no fun.

Sebastian did sweep a few glances to her ample bossom, but he was more interested in Fenris' chest visible above his tunic's collar. His armor had been discarded earlier. The light was playing on his collarbones and the top of his pectorals, and the archer had to force himself to look away. He got caught staring by Anders though, who winked playfully at him, and he grinned back.

Isabella laid down her cards when the only things left on her was her jewelry. She grabbed her things and trotted away, claiming she had a friend who was coming to visit her "chambers", and Sebastian had a pretty good idea which chambers she was referring to.

The four of them continued to play and drink, armor and clothes falling one by one. Anders quickly lost his robe and was left only in his breeches and boots. By the Maker, he looked as delicious as the warrior elf. He was quite large for a mage, with broad shoulders and a flat stomach.

Varric still had his pants on too, and was working his best not to lose anything else, cheating tricks and all, but Sebastian saw through most of them, as he was using them himself in a previous life.

"Choir Boy, remember me to never invite you again to play cards."

Sebastian chuckled. He still hadn't lose any round yet.

"I admit I never showed my talent before..." he said, taking a sip of ale. Tonight was a night of festivities, and the Maker could indulge him for one evening after years of service.

"One could be asking why you decided to show it tonight," Fenris remarked, green eyes heavy on him. He smirked.

"This game of playing by gambling clothes instead of money seemed interesting enough."

"And the Maker won't make thunder fall on your head or anything?" Anders asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll pray more tomorrow, and I think you'd be more likely to summon lightning on me than the Maker."

"That was one time, all right, and I already apologized to Hawke," Anders protested under the snickers of the others.

They were lucky the man wasn't there to whine about it, even if he'd taken more dangerous hits than that in the past.

"In any way, I felt like I had a good opportunity to show my skills tonight." Fenris and Anders looked at each other, and then at him, sharing the same emotion on their faces. Sebastian's insides twisted with excitation and, he had to admit, a bit of guilt.

He didn't let show any of his nervosity though, and they continued to play. Truth was everybody knew Fenris and Anders were sleeping together, had been for a few months now, but he'd been surprised when Isabella told him they'd like to, to put it simply, fuck with him too. This had made him pray a lot, asking the Maker to forgive him to think of two men in a sexual way, but he wasn't without needs either, and he had been thinking. He wouldn't be fooling around with some random girls again, after all, he knew these persons, put his trust in them.

They'd been watching over him during combats as much as he'd been. Each time Anders would have to heal him, he seemed to take a lot more time than usual, his warm fingers touching around the freshly healed wound to see if he was still hurt.

As for Fenris, there wasn't anything a lot more flustering than seeing him run towards him, big sword in hand, to kill an enemy too close to the rogue for his liking. Sebastian was capable of close combat, but wouldn't protest when the elf would throw a concerned look in his direction in the middle of a battle.

"Choir Boy, it's your turn." Varric's voice brought him out of his _rêverie_, and he played. He lost. Well, that was unexpected. He looked up his cards to see a glimpse of smile on Fenris' face, but he didn't say anything.

"What should I remove?" He wondered aloud. He chose to remove his arm bracers, which were a bit unconfortable in the warm atmosphere of the Hanged Man.

It seemed his luck had turned around, as he kept losing round after round after that. Maybe Varric was tricking him, but anyway, he had a lot of armor pieces, so it didn't really matter. He was the only one not displaying his chest, seemingly to the dismay of Anders and Fenris, and it was getting late. The dwarf was much likely very drunk, with the way he was swinging around on his chair and how he'd laugh at everything. How he could still keep the cards in his hands except out of habit, Sebastian didn't know.

"Maybe we should continue this another evening?" He pondered when he witnessed another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I second that idea," was Anders' immediat reply, as if he'd only been waiting for him to say that, and Fenris nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. I'ma head to bed then..." He got on his feet and successfully reached his bed, which was not even ten feet away. He let himself fall on it and promptly fell asleep under the slightly disbelieving stares of the other three men. They put back on their gear as silently as possible before heading out. They passed beside Isabella making out with a Templar who was looking oddly familiar to Sebastian.

"Are you heading back to the Chantry?" Anders asked once they were out in the evening _fresh_ air of Kirkwall.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a bit confused of the question. "Yes, I am."

"What Anders meant was..." Fenris took a step foward. "Would you like to join us back at my mansion?"

The warrior was quite tall for an elf, he didn't need to raise his head much to look him in the eyes, smirking. "We've noticed the way you've been looking at us, Sebastian, and it's no look a Man of Faith should wear..." His gaze slid down to his lips, and then back up. The archer felt his dick harden.

"Then I expect we shall have fun tonight," he purred back. He grabbed Fenris' handsome face between his calloused hands and hungrily kissed him, plumped lips meeting dry, chapped full ones. He hummed, enjoying the moment after such a long time not having touched anyone intimately. He felt like a man drinking water after being thirsty for so long. He was getting drunk with Fenris' scent, light touch on his forearms, nose pressed against his cheek, his own fingers now buried in his soft white hair.

"Hey, what about me?" whined Anders beside them, and they inched away, breathing hard. Without much more pause, he half-turned and wrapped his arms around the mage's middle, bringing their mouths together. His lips were soft and more pliant than Fenris'. A lone blond hair strand brushed against his forehead, but he simply turned his head a bit to deepen the kiss, his tongue already exploring Anders' mouth. He was smelling sweeter, something he had smell before while he was healing him, and it brought comfort, warmth. He now was painfully hard, as was Anders...

"Perhaps we should go before we end up stripping you in the middle of the street." They broke away, and Sebastian knew his eyes must look darker, his hair messed up.

"Don't tempt me even further," he said, trying to calm down. That earned him a chuckle from the men. Anders' nimble fingers found their way in the** loop** of his belt, and he was lightly pulled foward.

"Come now, much more fun is awaiting."

**The end**


End file.
